


On the Day Before

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath/Nick het drabble. Written for the LJ CSI100 drabble community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Day Before

On the day before, everything had been normal. They worked together, he spent time with her but nothing more. The day was the same as any other since they'd worked together. 

A day later her smile seemed brighter, she stood slightly closer than before, and for once he began to think that he might, in fact, stand a chance where before had been only dreams. So he gathered his courage, and asked the question that had been on his lips for months. 

She answered with a yes, and the smile in her eyes gave him promises of things to come.


End file.
